Por Besarte
by Desire Black
Summary: Songfic Hermi-Ron: Ella sabe que esta enamorada de su amigo desde hace años... ¿pero y él? ¿lo estará también? Las dudas crecen cuando el besa a otra chica y ella no sabe como reaccionar ahora. ¿Podrán salvar su amor? Entren, lean y dejen review


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a su autora J.K. Rowling. Las situaciones aquí descritas no tienen que ver con el original y son de mi autoría. Dejando esto claro, espero que les guste este songfic (un poco cursi pero bueno…), que casi siempre son así los fic que hago porque para mi la música es muy importante (sobre todo para el amor) y por lo regular el fic se adapta a la canción (y no al revés, como debería ser). También ha sido inspirada por una peli que vi (que se llama _Sense and Sensibility_, no sé como se llamará en español, pero sale Alan Rickman si, el que hace el papel de Sevy, aunque en esta peli sale tan lindo que…). La canción se llama _'Por besarte_' y es del súper dueto jalisciense '_Lu'_. Aunque ahora la escribo escuchando la canción Reik 'Yo quisiera' ay es muy linda ójala pronto acabe su songfic y la de Belinda y Moderatto 'Muriendo lento' (yo odio a Belinda, pero esta canción es tan chida (buena) que no puedo dejarla de oír). Si les gusta el fic, lo aborrecen, quieren alguna canción en especial (o pareja, no se discrimina), o solo quieren saludar, dejen un review y me alegrarán el día (o hasta la semana). Bye

**Por besarte**

Suspiro lentamente. Otro día más, que transcurre entre las paredes de este lugar… al que adoro, porque me permite estar cerca de ti casi todo el tiempo… excepto cuando duermes, que es cuando más quisiera estar junto a ti, para saber en que sueñas… en quien, más precisamente, aunque tengo la extraña certeza de que no es en mi… nunca es en mi en quien piensas, lo sé. Y lo peor de todo es que nunca has tenido en cuenta mis sentimientos. ¿Será que no te has dado cuenta de cuanto te amo¡Será eso posible! Si mis acciones no parecen indicar otra cosa, si no hago algo más que observarte, incluso es lo que estoy haciendo en este momento, aunque lo disimulo bien (o eso creo) haciendo como que leo un libro. Noto que estas distraído, así que me atrevo a levantar un poco más la mirada y examino a placer tu rostro, ese que ronda continuamente en mis pensamientos…

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte_

_que te quiero hablar._

_Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo_

_y dejar mi vida atrás…_

Me fijo en detalles que parecen insignificantes, y no puedo evitar hacerlo… Tu cara con un total desconcierto sobre lo que estás leyendo, viéndote adorablemente confundido, los mechones de cabello rojo que caen juguetonamente sobre tus ojos, esos ojos de un color azul tan profundo en los adoraría perderme complemente en ellos hasta el final… y ahí quedarme para siempre… las cientos de juguetonas pecas que surcan tu cara, las cuales sería capaz de besar una y otra vez, si tú así lo quisieras… y finalmente mis ojos castaños se detienen en tu boca, tan deliciosa me parece, que tanto he anhelado besar…

.-.Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntas confundido mirándome directamente a los ojos. Yo no sé que decir (algo raro en mi) y bajo la mirada. Me molesta que me sonroje tanto ('¿por qué?' me pregunto) y el que me hayas descubierto en mi momento de ensoñación.

.-.No me pasa nada, así que no me molestes – te digo tratando de que suene sin importancia – Creo que ya terminamos por hoy, no puedo concentrarme (y como podría hacerlo estando tan cerca de ti). Seguiremos mañana

.-.¿Queee¿Estás segura de que eres Hermione? Déjame ver – y siento como con tu mano tocas dulcemente mi frente – A lo mejor tienes fiebre, te sientes caliente (solo es porque estoy sonrojada, pero como siempre no te das cuenta)

.-.Oh, déjame en paz, me siento totalmente bien – digo en un tono un poco gruñón, alejando tu mano de mi y sé lo que se avecina después, otra de esas largas peleas que tenemos continuamente… y que nunca admitiría que disfruto, porque tengo la certeza que en esos momentos me prestas tu total atención.

.-.Bueno yo solo decía que… bueno no importa - te escucho decir y me quedo totalmente confundida. ¿Hoy no pelearás conmigo como todos los días? Puede parecer tonto que le de tanta importancia, pero no sé porque siento que esa actitud se debe a que eso ya no te importo más, porque hay algo que ocupa ya tu mente, y quizás tu corazón… ¿es eso? Me quedo callada, preguntándome que será. Rápidamente volteo para que no notes mi turbación y observo que Harry esta rezagado y cabizbajo; una gran angustia se apodera de mí. '¿Qué le pasará ahora?' me pregunto preocupada. Desde que perdió a su padrino no ha vuelto a ser el chico dulce, amable y valiente que era antes. Ahora solo esta callado y parece ausente… Y lo peor es que no puedo ayudarlo, él no me deja… y no sé que hacer, temo que piense hacer una locura… y no quiero perderlo, es un gran amigo que quiero tanto. Me quedo indecisa por un instante, pero al final me atrevo y en un impulso me acerco a él y le doy un gran abrazo, esos que dicen más que mil palabras, espero que así entienda, y acariciándole suavemente el cabello, le susurro maternalmente – Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo… cuando me necesites siempre estaré aquí ¿lo sabes, verdad?

.-.Si… gracias Hermione, por preocuparte siempre por mí – me dice quedamente Harry, aferrándose un poco a mí y levantando la cara… sé por su expresión que ya se encuentra mejor. Me separo de él, poco a poco y le dedico una sonrisa; sé que en este momento es cuando más necesita amor. Volteo para reanudar nuestra marcha y veo que me miras con una mirada muy extraña, en la puedo notar… ¿celos? No, no creo, quizás solo sea que estás tan preocupado como yo por él. Si, eso debo ser.

_Quiero pertenecerte, ser algo en tu vida,_

_que me puedas amar._

_Con un abrazo fuerte_

_hacerte una poesía, _

_renunciar a lo demás_

Así que salimos de la biblioteca, sin decir una palabra más. Pronto empezará la cena y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Lo siento, hay un silencio incomodo de tu parte que no sé como romper. Gracias a Dios aparece mi salvación, tu hermana, mi mejor amiga que se acerca con Luna a nosotros. Nos saludan, pero casi de inmediato al verte, Luna se separa de Ginny y se pone a hablar contigo. Yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, nada más que dedicarles una intensa mirada de celos, deseando poder alejarla de ti (de una forma muy violenta), pero controlo mis impulsos, aunque no dejo de observarlos. Una risa tras de mi me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

.-.Vaya Hermi, si las miradas matarán, Luna habría caído muerta desde hace un buen rato – me dice Ginny en un susurro y sonríe.

.-.Oh, cállate. No es lo que estás pensando. Es solo que esa chica no me agrada para mi amigo. – volteo y le contesto bajito bastante molesta.

.-.Si, 'tu amigo'. Pero tienes razón, yo también quisiera a otra chica para él. Una llamada Hermione – me dice maliciosamente y sigue sonriendo. Yo solo la miró asesinamente, aunque por dentro yo también deseo lo mismo.

_Que en cada frase oculta de lo que tú digas_

_en un beso hablará_

Volteo hacia el frente y me enoja comprobar como se te acerca cada vez más Luna. Tú pareces querer alejarte de ella, y en eso al voltear captas mi mirada, y me ves totalmente encelada. Tú pareces sorprendido, pero después tu mirada se torna maliciosa y te acercas más a ella. A Luna esto no le pasa desapercibido y en un momento de atrevimiento, se acerca más y te planta un beso. Yo estoy totalmente petrificada sin saber que hacer, tratando de frenar las lágrimas que pugnan por salir, mientras los demás están muy sorprendidos. Pero dentro de mi aún existe una esperanza, que la alejes de ti, que rechaces ese beso, espero que reacciones… y lo haces, pero no de la forma en que esperaba, porque le respondes el beso y empiezas a tomarla entre tus brazos, ese beso empieza a hacerse cada vez más profundo… Mis libros caen, dando un golpe seco contra el suelo, pero es que yo ya no puedo soportar más, tiemblo descontroladamente y no quiero seguir viendo eso. En un arrebato de furia salga corriendo, no me importa a donde, solo quiero irme de aquí. Detrás de mi escucho la voz de Ginny, que intenta detenerme – ¡Hermi, Hermi!… y después la voz tranquilizadora de Harry diciéndole – Déjala, ella necesita estar a solas…

Corro fuertemente, sin importarme nada más, perdiéndome entra la multitud de estudiantes que van hacia el Gran Comedor '¿Por qué Ron?' me pregunto continuamente en mi cabeza, teniendo una muy clara respuesta: no me amas… y lo que más me duele es que no estés aquí intentando detenerme y no trates de darme una explicación… Claro, porque tendrías que hacerlo, si no significo nada para ti… ya no puedo frenar mis lágrimas, y las personas a las que voy atropellando en mi loca carrera murmuran, sorprendidos de ver a la siempre calmada e inteligente Hermione Granger totalmente fuera de control. Pero no me importa, ya nada me importa… No sé ni siquiera a donde es que me dirijo, hasta que siento en mi rostro la fría brisa de la noche. He salido del castillo, y en el cielo las nubes vaticinan que una gran tormenta se acerca… En contra de mi sentido común, sigo adelante, corriendo y sintiendo como el frío hiere mi piel como si fueran pequeñas espinas atravesándola. Aunque eso no importa, ya nada puede herirme tanto como tú lo acabas de hacer. Solo quiero sentirme libre, de ser quien soy, de tener que soportar siempre lo que me pasa, liberarme de todo lo que siento, de tener que hacer siempre lo correcto…

_Ya no me queda duda,_

_solo ven y escucha_

_decidamos comenzar_

Gruesas gotas de lluvia caen por mi cara, confundiéndose con las lágrimas que caen de mis ojos… '¿Por qué me enamore de ti?' es el reclamo más común que me hago y no encuentro la respuesta, aún no. ¿Como es que sigo tan tontamente enamorada de ti, sino haces más que herirme desde que te conozco?

El suelo se ha tornado resbaloso y en mi loca carrera tropiezo bruscamente, haciéndome un gran daño al caer pesadamente al suelo. Esto era lo que me faltaba para rematar este horrible día. Golpeo fuertemente el suelo con el puño, tengo que recobrar la razón. Intento ponerme nuevamente de pie, pero trastabillo y caigo nuevamente al suelo, volviendo a lastimarme. Genial, ahora tendría que estar aquí hasta que alguien me encontrará y me ayudará, sobre todo porque en mi momento de insensatez había dejado olvidada y tirada mi varita. Ya nada puedo ser peor… Aunque… quizás no sea tan malo después de todo, el tiempo que tuviese que pasar aquí me ayudaría a pensar, a entender que era lo que había pasado y lo que haría de ahora en adelante, solo con el gran inconveniente de sentir la lluvia cayendo sobre mí.

'¿Por qué me había enamorado de ti?' insistía en responderme esa pregunta con toda la lógica que era capaz de reunir estando en aquel estado. No lo comprendía… recordé la primera vez en que te vi, cuando entramos en primer año y te conocí en el tren. La primera impresión que me diste fue la de ser un chico ordinario al que creí que nunca le prestaría demasiada atención (de lo que ahora sin duda me daba cuenta que había sido un gran error), quizás debido a tu aspecto desaliñado, y el que eras un poco torpe. Pero aún así, sin pensarlo, y a pesar lo odiosa que fui en aquel momento, nos hicimos amigos inesperadamente. Dos personas absolutamente distintas, formas de pensar encontradas, dos polos distintos que inesperadamente han logrado coexistir, que se complementan y que se enfrentan continuamente, en peleas en que cada uno trata de imponer su opinión al otro, esas que sin darnos cuenta se volvieron en parte importante de nuestras vidas... hasta ahora… pero aún eso no explica el porque te amo… ¿por qué? y entonces inesperadamente me mente se nubla y llegan a mi recuerdos, de nuestro pasado en común. Ahora lo recuerdo; tú siempre has estado aquí presente en mi vida para bien o para mal, alguna veces molestándote conmigo por cosas sin importancia, y otras esas veces te has enfrentado a las personas que en realidad me lastiman con sus comentarios y burlas… sin importarte las consecuencias de ello. ¡Incluso te han castigado por ello! Recordé la vez que te enfrentaste a Malfoy por llamarme 'sangresucia' me impacto la expresión de tu cara en aquella ocasión, ya que contrariamente a como te muestras siempre, esa vez no dudaste en atacarlo (aunque te haya salido contraproducente ya que te pasaste vomitando babosas todo aquel día). También están las veces que te has enfrentado a Snape por mí, algo que ni siquiera Harry se ha atrevido a hacer. Lo hiciste porque me había humillado cruelmente y yo sin poder evitarlo, llore fuertemente aquella vez por la rabia que sentía. Pero aun suenan en mis oídos tus palabras en las con una gran molestia retabas al profesor, aunque eso te haya costado un largo castigo.  
Y como puedo olvidar tus obsesivos celos con mi amigo Víctor Krum, aunque debo agradecer que debido a él te diste al fin cuento que no soy solo una amiga más, sino una mujer que igual que cualquier otra siente la necesidad de encontrar a alguien a quien amar… y para mí ese eres tú… Las sombras van cayendo en mi mente y poco a poco se adormece mi conciencia, pero tengo un último pensamiento y ese es que sin importar lo que pase entre nosotros, tú siempre estarás a mi lado apoyándome, siempre estarás conmigo de alguna forma… ahora lo entiendo y sé que ya nada más importa…

_Por besarte _

_mi vida cambiaría en un segundo._

_Tú _

_serías mi equilibrio, mi destino._

_Bésame_

_solo así podré tenerte_

_eternamente en mi mente_

Siento volver a mí un poco de fuerzas y logro abrir un poco los ojos. Noto que la lluvia al fin ha cesado y ya la noche ha caído por completo. Levanto mí vista hacia el oscuro cielo y lo veo completamente despejado de nubes, dejándome verlo repleto de estrellas y todo mí alrededor es bellamente iluminado por la luna llena que esta en todo su esplendor. Llega hasta mí el dulce olor de la hierba húmeda, es el ambiente perfecto para una cita romántica y eso me hace desear que estuvieras aquí. Ya un poco más consciente dirijo mi vista hacia mi tobillo para ver como se encuentra y lo veo muy hinchado, así que ni siquiera intento levantarme. Toco mi frente, se siente muy caliente estoy segura que he enfermado porque de verdad me siento muy mal. El helado viento nocturno sopla fuertemente moviendo las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido y me hace tiritar fuertemente. Me siento tan inquieta… ¿es que acaso nadie esta buscándome, nadie me ayudará? De pronto a lo lejos escucho crujir algo. Me pongo muy nerviosa, pero poco después reconozco otro sonido, el de pasos acercándose. Trato de gritar por ayuda, pero de mi garganta no sale ningún sonido y me duele horrible, esta muy inflamada y lo que es peor las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban están por abandonarme. Quien quiera que sea la persona parece haberse dado cuenta de mí y siento la luz de una varita en mi cara, me alegro se que me ayudará. Débilmente trato de abrir más los ojos y a quien veo ante mí es la persona que más he deseado ver esta noche. No sé si mis delirios me estarán engañando y lo que ven mis ojos es solo una ilusión. Aún así trato de sonreír débilmente y noto en tu cara un poco de reproche ¿será verdad? Si es así, como quisiera pedirte perdón por preocuparte inútilmente. Te acercas más a mí y con la luz iluminas mi tobillo, notando que me he fracturado y como hace rato vuelves a tocar mi frente, notando que estoy mal. De tu boca solo sale un susurro diciéndome –No debiste, no debiste.

Sabes que no puedo moverme y no sé que harás, pero rápidamente te acercas a mí y suavemente me tomas entre tus brazos. Estoy junto a tu pecho y me acurruco más a ti y sin saber porque me hace recordar los cuentos infantiles que leí de niña, y me siento como una princesa que es rescatada por su príncipe y que es llevada al castillo donde vivirán felices por siempre. Y aunque sé que esos cuentos solo son fantasías, por hoy quiero olvidarme de mi lógica y creer simplemente que es posible, porque el amor no es regido por la mente sino por el corazón… y así sin darme cuenta otra vez me dejo llevar cayendo sin apenas darme cuenta otra vez en la inconsciencia.

_Un solo intento basta en este momento_

_para poder saber_

_si aún nos queda tiempo para estar en medio_

_de lo que va a suceder_

Al fin me parece despertar de un largo sueño. Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es gran techo blanco. Lo reconozco enseguida, estoy en la enfermería y sin querer tiemblo, ya que estar aquí me hace recordar una de las peores cosas que me han pasado en mi vida… me hace recordar cuando estuve en segundo año petrificada por más de un mes… Sé que las personas piensan que durante ese tiempo no sentía nada, pero no era así… Fue horrible esa sensación de ser prisionera de tu propio cuerpo, hundida en pesadillas interminables y casi a punto de enloquecer de la desesperación, de saber algo muy importante y no poder decírselo a nadie… Debe ser por eso que ahora odio los hospitales… Trato de alejar de mí esos pensamientos y me incorporo en la cama. De pronto noto que tengo mucha hambre¿cuánto tiempo habré pasado aquí? Volteo para tratar de levantarme y me sorprende verte aquí. ¿Desde hace cuánto has estado observándome? Me siento un poco apenada.

.-.¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – te pregunto con un susurro.

.-.Llevas tres días ya… Parece que ya te encuentras mejor – dices un poco apenado – Creo que voy a avisarle a la sra. Pomfrey. – y diciendo esto te levantas para irte.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, te tomo fuertemente de la túnica, como si eso dependiera mi vida, se que no puedo dejarte ir sin hablar antes y solo alcanzo a susurrarte – Espera, no dejes sola.

Pareces muy sorprendido pero aceptas y vuelves a sentarte. Aún así ha caído un incómodo silencio entre nosotros. No sé que decir y solo atino a preguntar - ¿Y Harry¿Ha venido a visitarme?

Inmediatamente tu cara cambia y pareces molesto. No lo entiendo ¿es que acaso he dicho algo malo?

.-.Te preocupas mucho por Harry ¿no es así? – tu voz suena muy molesta – ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos, eh¿O es que ya no soy su amigo y no tienen confianza para decírmelo¿Es eso?

Ahora yo soy la que se esta enfadando, no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo - ¿de que estas hablando¿Es por eso que estas tan enojado? Entre Harry y yo solo hay algo que ha habido siempre: una gran amistad y por eso sencillamente es que me preocupo tanto por él, es mi mejor amigo.

.-.¿Y YO QUE SOY¿DIME¿QUE ACASO NO SOY TU AMIGO? – gritas, parece que no puedes calamar tu enojo y mi corazón da un tumbo. Siempre había temido que hicieras esa pregunta y no supiera que contestarte… pero, debo ser fuerte, tengo que decírtelo todo sin importar lo que suceda. Así que respiro profundo y solo lo digo:

.-.Tú… no eres mi amigo… Para mi... significas algo más que solo eso… eres quizás la única persona que hace que mi mente no funcione correctamente, porque inevitablemente solo pienso en ti. Eres al único que veo en mi futuro, que siempre estará a mi lado… Yo… - titubeo pero trato de continuar – yo estoy enamorada de ti.

_Conmigo no hay peligro,_

_ven te necesito_

_La distancia no es _

_motivo del olvido_

_aquí estoy yo contigo_

_y para siempre yo estaré_

Me siento muy apenada, pero aun así tengo el valor para levantar la cara y ver como has reaccionado. Tú también estas sonrojado pero parece que entiendes lo que te digo y algo en tu cara me dice que te has dado cuenta de algo… - Así que por eso te fuiste… porque Luna y yo nos besábamos.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y volteo la cara, no quiero recordar eso. En eso delicadamente tomas mi rostro y me obligas a verte a los ojos y me preguntas – ¿Todo eso es verdad?

Te miro directo a los ojos para que entiendas que es verdad todo lo que te digo, para que en ti ya no quede mas duda de que es lo que siento – Si, así es… - mi voz tiembla pero tengo que saberlo – Y tú… ¿qué es lo que sientes por mi?... – y trato de prepararme para cualquiera que sea tu respuesta… pero una vez más logras sorprenderme, ya que inesperadamente me abrazas fuertemente pero sin lastimarme, aferradote a mi dulcemente y me susurras - ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso¡No puede ser posible que no te dieras cuenta! De que… te amo casi desde el momento en que te conocí…

Yo me separo un poco de ti, aun no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo – Y entonces ¿por qué besabas a Luna¡Dime! – te digo un poco mandona, aún estoy molesta por eso.

Tú solo respondes con una dulce sonrisa (que casi hace que te perdone) - ¿Cómo puede ser posible que para unas cosas seas tan tontita? Todo eso lo hice porque estaba celoso porque pensé que… bueno, que tu y Harry… La verdad es que fui un tonto…

_  
Por besarte _

_mi vida cambiaría en un segundo._

_Tú _

_serías mi equilibrio, mi destino._

_Bésame_

_solo así podré tenerte_

_eternamente en mi mente._

Sonrío, tenía la corazonada de que eso era, solo quería estar segura… Somos solo un par de tontos que se aman con locura. Ahora soy tan feliz… y me vuelvo a acurrucar en tus brazos mientras tú acaricias mi pelo dulcemente y después acomodas tu cabeza en mi hombro… inesperadamente escucho un sollozo y siento que de tus ojos caen unas lágrimas. No entiendo ¿que es lo que pasa ahora?

.-.¿Qué es lo que tienes? – te pregunto muy preocupada.

.-.No es nada… solo es que… tengo un poco de miedo.

.-.¿Pero de que? – pregunto aun sin entenderte.

.-.Es que esto es tan perfecto, que temo arruinarlo con una tontería… Prométeme que jamás dejarás que esto se termine por eso… y que jamás volverás a ponerte en peligro como lo hiciste hace unos días… como lo hiciste esa vez en primer curso cuando por mi culpa, por lo que te dije, casi mueres a manos de ese troll… solo… prométemelo. – y me abrazas más fuerte.

Así que eso era lo que te preocupaba…- Si te lo prometo – y acerco mi cara a la tuya buscando tus labios, esos que tanto he deseado besar… Al fin lo hago, te beso, te entrego todo de mi y puedo sentir que ahora todo estará bien… solo tengo esa certeza porque yo me encargaré de que así sea… Y por besarte, he sido capaz de entregarte hasta mi alma y ya nada más me importa en el mundo, nada, incluso la guerra que esta por librarse... Ahora tengo un motivo para luchar hasta que no me quede aliento en mi cuerpo... Y después de todo lo que pase, sé que aún estaremos juntos, eso es lo único que realmente sé.

_Por besarte _

_mi vida cambiaría en un segundo._

_Tú _

_serías mi equilibrio, mi destino._

_Bésame_

_solo así podré tenerte_

_eternamente en mi mente..._


End file.
